


Hold Me, Break Me

by Anonymous



Series: Horns and a Whip (NSFW Skeppy/BBH) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Gags, Impact Play, M/M, Name-Calling, Paddling, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Oral Sex, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Skeppy hears that Bad's been trying to replace him. Again.(Now his bottom is very, very sore.)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Horns and a Whip (NSFW Skeppy/BBH) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035102
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202
Collections: Anonymous





	Hold Me, Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii its me again! Kinky notes and info in end notes!
> 
> Title from Bloodstream by Transviolet
> 
> Technically a part two of "Hit Me Where It Hurts".

"So do you just not learn your lesson," Skeppy asked, boots stomping on the wood floor, "or do you get off on making me jealous?"

Bad lifted his head up from the sofa, yawning wide. His face was creased, eyes lidded heavily from a nap. "Skeppy? What're you _talking_ about?" He wasn't answered; instead, Skeppy dragged him up off of the couch, one hand around his chest, the other on one of his horns. 

"You were flirting with people. _Again_." The hand around his chest moved down, squeezing his ass hard and making Bad squirm and whimper in pain. "Marks haven't even _faded_ yet."

Bad stayed as silent as he could as Skeppy's hand dipped into his pants, pinching and prodding his bruises. 

"Look at your tail, Bad... All cute and wagging. You're so desperate for punishment that you can't even pretend, can you?" His tail was, indeed, thumping rather heavily, banging repeatedly against Skeppy's legs. "Dumb bitch thinks he can pretend that he isn't being a slut on purpose. How cute."

He still didn't speak, simply following obediently as his horn was yanked and he was led down the stairs.

As soon as they reached the bottom, Skeppy dragged him to the center of the room, under a suspension system. Bad shifted nervously and squeezed his thighs together. The system Skeppy intended to chain him into was hardly used outside of punishments- he had a feeling that he would be sore for days after this session.

Skeppy went to the wall, where quite a few gags, blindfolds, whips, and other such items were hung on pegs. He carefully selected a head harness, and a pair of leather cuffs.

The cold leather harness was placed over his head, covering his eyes. His jaw was forced open, and Skeppy shoved a metal spider gag into his mouth. The entire setup was tightly buckled behind his head, leaving him totally blind, unable to speak, just make desperate noises.

The cuffs wrapped around his wrists and clipped to the hooks of the solid wood and metal bar. Skeppy yanked the pully rope attaching the bar to the ceiling and tied it tightly, pulling him off the ground. Not even his toes touched the floor- he was entirely suspended and helpless, well over a foot above the black concrete. Even his tail was immobilized, as Skeppy tucked it in front of his left leg and tied down with thick rope. It tried to twitch, but nothing other than the sharp tip could move at all. 

Bad whimpered, almost inaudible behind the gag. 

"Aw, does someone not like getting punished for being a little whore?" Skeppy mocked, pinching his still slightly bruised ass. Bad's exhaled, breath already uneven.

"Sluts who try to fuck other people get treated like it, Bad."

There was a moment of silence. Skeppy didn't speak, Bad didn't make a noise, he wasn't touched. For a second, he thought he would be left to hang there.

Then, a loud, heavy _smack_ echoed through the room, and an awful pain burned his backside. Bad wailed through the gag, flailing wildly and tensing his legs and ass, chains rattling. Skeppy wrapped an arm around his middle, holding him still, and brought the paddle down again. 

It hurt worse the second time. And the third, and the fourth, until everything blended together in a ball of hot pain. 

"Who gets to fuck you?" Skeppy demanded, pulling the gag out of his mouth. "Whose are you?"

Bad gasped loudly. "Yours."

The paddle swung down again, hitting the back of his thighs. "If you know that, then why did you do that _again_ , Bad?"

He squeaked at the impact and pouted. "Do _what_ again?" 

Another blow, this time to his lower leg. It stung worse. "Flirting with someone else. That, 'mwah! Mwah!' bullshit- you _know_ what you did!"

"That wasn't my _fault_ , this is _dumb_!" His legs kicked out lightly, petulantly. 

"How the _fuck_ was it not your fault?" Skeppy demanded, hitting him twice more on the ass, only barely lighter than the previous strikes.

Bad shivered, still making excuses. "You weren't there! She was just-!"

Three blows landed in quick succession, around the area where his thighs met his ass. Bad sobbed, shivering and sweating as he hung there. "Wanna finish your sentence?"

Through shaky breaths, he continued. "You weren't there, she was just- just doing your job for you-!" Bad's snark was cut off once again, as Skeppy grabbed his bruised ass.

"So, you're blaming _me_ that you can't control yourself?" Another blow, on the outside of his thigh. Bad bit down a teary gasp. "It's _my_ fault, then, that you can't go a day without a cock in you." he scoffed. "Fuck, doesn't even have to be a cock, that's how desperate you are- someone could fingerfuck you, tie you to a machine, shove a dildo down your pretty, dumb throat, so long as you got fucked til you cried or choked you wouldn't care." 

Skeppy brought it down again, once again on his ass, drawing a soft mewl, and an outburst of shivery, shaky sniffles. "You _love_ crying, huh, baby? Love when you're bruised up, or fucked out?" Bad didn't respond, just gasping and sobbing as quietly as he could. Skeppy struck his thighs twice more. " _Answer_."

The brattiness had finally been beaten out of him. " _Yes_ ," he choked out. 

Skeppy moved in front of him, brushing tears that had trickled past the blindfold and down his cheeks. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, I love- I love when you hit me and fuck me and- and call me your bitch." Skeppy struck him again, just to get him to twitch. "I love when you make me scream and cry-" his voice broke on the last word. "I love when you make me beg you to stop and you _don't_ because I'm- a whore who needs to be put in his place." He was full on sobbing at the end, no longer even trying to hide it. 

Skeppy cooed, pressing on his hard dick through his sweats. "Aw, Bad. You're so pretty. Crying for me? That's so cute. You're _cute_. Ready to come down, have some more fun? Maybe I'll let you choke on my cock, huh?"

As soon as Bad nodded, he loosened the chains, slowly lowering his partner to the floor. Once his feet touched the ground, Skeppy dashed back to him, hurriedly unfastening the cuffs, and tenderly rubbing his wrists and hands. 

"You okay?" he whispered, as Bad's bare, sweat-soaked back leaned heavily against his hoodie. 

"Blindfold?" Bad asked, in lieu of a response. Skeppy quickly unbuckled the blindfold and tossed it onto the spanking bench nearby, then brushed at the tears under Bad's eyes. He tugged on a loop of the tail harness, causing it to fall quickly off. His tail immediately went to Skeppy's leg, wrapping tight around his thigh.

"Gorgeous, Bad," Skeppy praised, admiring his shining cheeks. "You okay? Wanna stop yet?" 

"It's okay. I'm okay," he reassured. "You can keep going."

"Love you, baby," he whispered, then quickly snapped back into the scene.

"You're gonna kneel there," he told Bad, "and I'm going to fuck your throat til you can't breathe."

Bad immediately got to the floor at his words. One knee barely hit the ground before he was yanked up by the horns. "Ah-ah-ah. Good sluts are trusted to use their mouths properly. But you're not a good slut, are you?"

He stared down, appearing as guilty as could be. "... No."

"No," Skeppy repeated, picking the gag back up and detaching it from the blindfold. "You're not. You're a bad, dirty, _bratty_ slut, who tries to get dick however he can. And guess what, Bad?" He didn't wait for a response, instead pulling Bad's jaw open and pushing the spider gag back in and buckling it behind his head. Then he was spun around, heavy metal shackles snapping and locking around his wrists "Bad sluts get gagged and bound so they can learn to do what they're told. _Now_ you can kneel." 

He was pushed to his knees, cold concrete aching against his skin. Saliva pooled in his mouth as he watched Skeppy pull his dick from his pants. 

Skeppy guided it into Bad's gaping mouth, barely giving him a second before thrusting in, _hard_. Bad gagged, throat tensing around him. The metal ring made him helpless, unable to do anything but take it. His eyes watered again as Skeppy abused his throat, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

His horns were grabbed, used as handholds to pull his head on and off of Skeppy's cock along with his thrusts. Drool trailed from the corner of his mouth, lewd and shameless. He couldn't breathe- the moments dragged on as he choked silently. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire- like he wanted to flee, or hide, but he sat there, allowing himself to be used.

After what felt like hours, choking and gagging for air, Skeppy buried a hand in his hair, hips thrusting shallowly as he came down Bad's throat. He had no choice but to swallow as best he could, though some trickled down his chin, mixing with the tears and drool that had dripped down his face.

"Pretty whore," Skeppy praised, pulling out of his mouth. Thin fingers scratched behind his horns, making him melt against Skeppy's legs. "All it takes for you to calm down is a nice paddling and few minutes of gagging on me. My dumb, _easy_ bitch." 

Bad rubbed his cheek against Skeppy's leg, smearing come and saliva on his pants. 

"Wanna see the marks?" he asked, unlatching the gag again. 

Bad nodded, swallowing what was left in his mouth. "Please. Please." 

Skeppy kissed his head, then dashed off, returning a moment later with a large mirror- kept in the dungeon for similar scenarios. Bad was tugged to his feet, back to the mirror.

He gasped as he turned to look over his shoulder. Cherry-red marks decorated his ass, his thighs, even his calves- all spelling out one word. 

**_Slut_ **.

His legs faltered, and he fell slightly against Skeppy, weak at the marks that he knew would decorate his ass for days to come- marks made by Skeppy, marks branding him as a whore, as something to be _used_.

Skeppy traced a hand along one of the marks, pressing harder than necessary, just to draw a pained gasp from Bad. 

He kissed his cheek and tugged him towards the bed. It wasn't where they usually slept, of course. But Bad was too wobbly to climb the stairs, so the dungeon's bed would do. He laid down heavily on the bed, dragging Skeppy down with him. 

Bad's hard dick pressed against his bare leg as he snuggled close, and Skeppy was immediately reminded that Bad hadn't come yet- he'd been so focused on punishing him that he hadn't bothered. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table and pumped it a few times. 

Skeppy wrapped his hand around Bad's dick, earning a soft sigh. He hugged Bad tightly as he jerked him off, being as gentle as he could. 

"Love you," he whispered, barely audible over Bad's small noises. His hand sped up, drawing a higher, lighter sound as he came in his hand.

They both panted, exhausted from their activities. Skeppy would take care of Bad's bruises in a moment- ice and aloe and gentle kisses. But first-

"I'm enough for you, Bad, right?" 

Bad opened his tired eyes and pulled back a bit, meeting Skeppy's dark, worried eyes. "What- of course you are! Why wouldn't you be?"

Skeppy's hand sought out Bad's, gently pressing it to his own chest. "I dunno, just- you seem happy, when doing all that- flirty shit. With Quackity. And Puffy. Just- I feel like I'm not enough for you."

"Skeppy, you are _more_ than enough for me." He pulled Skeppy's hand to his mouth, softly kissing his knuckles. "Do you think I'd trust someone else to tie me to the ceiling, gag, blindfold, and paddle me? Do you think I'd let someone else whip me on the balcony? Or that I'd _want_ that?" 

Tears trickled down Skeppy's face. "I don't want you to feel trapped with me. Like I'm _making_ , you be with me instead of someone... Better.'

Bad brushed his tears away with his thumb. "You're _perfect_ for me, and you _always_ will be. There is no _better_ than you, because _you're_ who I want, and who I need. You're sweet, and handsome, and- Skeppy, I just-" A kiss pressed briefly to his brow. "Skeppy, I love you. So much."

He pulled Bad closer, smushing his face into his collarbone. "Can your butt wait?" Skeppy asked, voice small and fragile.

Bad giggled into the fluffy mess of his partner's hair. "Yes, Skeppy, my butt can wait. Snuggles now."

He could hear the even, gentle snores almost immediately. His fingers tangled into Skeppy's hair, and he kissed the top of his head. 

"You're mine, Skeppy, I'm yours. No one, _nothing_ , can change that," he whispered. Then, with a somehow even gentler tone: "Sleep well, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm choosing to use the RACK philosophy (Risk Aware Consensual Kink) for this fic, instead of PRICK or SSC.
> 
> Also, Dom Drop does happen- there isn't much for fics about that, but doms CAN get the same depressed, down feeling after intense scenes that subs get. I didn't depict it perfectly, here, but it's still important. Dom drop has much lower reported rates than sub drop, but that may be attributed to not wanting to feel vulnerable or weak.
> 
> (And for people not experienced in BDSM terms: subdrop is an emotional and physical low that subs experience after super intense scenes or sex. Not to be confused with subspace, which is a positive experience and a big goal for many subs.)


End file.
